


Bounded

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jotun sex, Knotting, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Loki and Y/N are best friends. Y/N doesn’t know that he loves her and Loki goes into heat….
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Bounded

“Loki?” A loud rumble came from Loki’s room, and Y/N began to worry more and more about her best friend.

“Get out!” Y/N decided not to listen to Loki and entered the chamber. The room was a total mess, her eyes searching for Loki. After a few minutes, she spotted him sitting in a corner with his head down.

“Loki?” He raised his head in fright when he heard Y/N’s voice. Loki’s skin was blue and full of markings, his eyes were red.

“Y/N, you have to leave!” Loki asked her before growling. Although Y/N was surprised at first, she approached Loki.

“Loki, what’s wrong?” Loki pressed himself against the wall, not knowing how much longer he could control himself.

“You need to leave right now before you get hurt.” With every second that passed, he lost control more. Y/N denied without a word and continued to approach Loki. Loki stood up and walked towards Y/N in a few steps. Y/N could see in his eyes that he no longer had any control over himself and ran to the door. Loki caught her before she reached the door and threw her on the bed. He crawled over her, “You don’t know how long I wanted you.” He kissed her neck. Y/N was amazed that he could touch her even though he was in his Jotun form. His hands pushed up her dress and he crawled down her body. Loki kissed her leg as he lifted it over his shoulder. Y/N moaned and Loki made her panties disappear with his seidr. He leaned down and licked her pucker. Y/N moaned as Loki stuck his tongue in her pussy. She now realized why he was called silver tongue. Loki sucked on her clit as he put two fingers in her wet pussy. She held him by his hair as he quickly pumped his fingers inside her. Just as she was about to come, he pulled his fingers out of her and made the clothes disappear from both of them. Without warning, he filled her pussy with his cock and began thrusting into her.

“Oh…God….Loki” His thrusts were so hard that the head end bumped repeatedly against the wall and her breasts bounced up and down with each and every thrust of Loki’s cock. Y/N held onto the headboard as Loki sat up on his knees and put her legs over his shoulders. The new angle made Loki’s cock slam into Y/N’s pussy even harder and faster. She could feel every crater of his thick and long cock in her pussy. Y/N’s eyes rolled back as he rubbed her clit. She tightened around his cock and his knot began to swell. After a few more thrusts, he pushed his cock into her pussy until the knot in Y/N’s pussy was gone. Y/N moaned loudly and came all over him, the feeling of him was overwhelming as his knot pulsed against her G-spot. His cum flowed into her and there seemed to be no end to it. Y/N’s legs slid off his shoulders and Loki sank down on top of her, exhausted. Y/N gently stroked his raven hair. After a few seconds Loki seemed to realize what had happened and tried to get up, but couldn’t because of the knot that was still in Y/N.

“Y/N I’m so sorry. You must think I’m a monster.” Y/N pulled him back to him.

“Loki, I would never think you were a monster and I…um…I really liked it.” Y/N confessed.

“Really?” She nods in agreement and blushed. “Well if we’re being honest. I’ve loved you for a long time.” Y/N kissed him passionately.

“I love you too.” Loki and Y/N kissed. He pressed his tongue between her lips and Y/N let him into her mouth. Loki rubbed against her, his knot pulsing in her pussy, and after a few minutes they both came again. Y/N felt so full from his cum, cock and knot. Loki lay down on his side and pulled Y/N’s leg over his hip. Loki pulled the covers over both of them and they fell asleep after a few seconds, still tied together.


End file.
